Al calor del verano
by RedBlue Rose
Summary: Quería agarrarlo de la mano o besarlo con sutileza, pero esto no es la gran ciudad donde podrían pasar desapercibidos como la mayoría de veces, esto es Iwatobi. Secuela de Sakura Sakura. MakoHaru. R18.
1. Chapter 1

_**Secuela de Sakura Sakura**_

Por fin me decidí a hacer una secuela (cosa que nunca hago) aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo, pero es que estuve mucho tiempo alejada de la escritura en general, en el último año pasé por el infierno pero logré volver como el ave fénix y me di cuenta de quien realmente soy.

 _ **Los personajes de no me pertenecen...**_

* * *

Era casi el final del verano, lo que se traducía en el final de las vacaciones. El sonido de los insectos, el aroma del pasto mecido por el cálido viento y la luz del ardiente sol filtrándose a través de las hojas de los árboles constituían un escenario idílico en Iwatobi, excepto que la temperatura bordeaba los 40°C mientras Haruka y Makoto arrastraban las maletas escaleras arriba luchando contra el insoportable calor y tratando de llegar a sus respectivas casas, como si el viaje desde Tokyo no hubiese lo suficientemente agotador; el sudor hacía que la ropa se les pegara a la piel al igual que el cabello en la parte posterior del cuello.

Llegaron al punto en el cual debían separarse para llegar cada quien al hogar de sus familias, el futuro entrenador de natación aspiró el aire con fuerza y se quedó mirando a su novio antes de hablar.

Nos vemos más tarde – agarró su maleta con fuerza - seguramente mis padres quieran que nos acompañes a cenar y mis hermanos quieran verte…- quería agarrarlo de la mano o besarlo con sutileza, pero esto no era la gran ciudad donde podrían pasar desapercibidos como la mayoría de veces – nos vemos. – En un pequeño arranque de ansiedad y adrenalina comenzó a trotar escalas arriba con la pesada maleta. Aún se sentía mal puesto que sus padres no sabían de su relación con Haruka ni la verdadera razón por lo cual ahora vivían en el mismo apartamento, lo único que sabían era que ahora vivían juntos para ahorrar gastos de alquiler. Todo había sido muy rápido, un día estaba en el parque confesándole cuanto le quería, al momento siguiente estaban durmiendo en la misma cama, una semana después se besaban y 2 meses más tarde ya vivían juntos. Sin embargo, aún no cruzaban la última línea de la intimidad, eso era infinitamente más complicado...

\- ¡Hermano! – gritaron las vocecillas al unísono mientras dos chiquillos se estrellaban contra él, soltó la maleta y se agachó para abrazarlos. Los había extrañado cada día que había permanecido Tokyo y aunque los había visto dos meses atrás, no pudo evitar que una pequeña lágrima de felicidad se le escapara por la esquina del ojo, era tan terriblemente sentimental que a veces se lo recriminaba mentalmente.

La bienvenida fue tremendamente cálida como esperaba, sus padres atesoraban el hecho de que estuviese de nuevo en casa y sus hermanos no se despegaban de él un solo segundo mientras lo atiborraban de preguntas sobre la Universidad y Tokyo. Estaba complacido con el hecho de que los gemelos eran ahora más independientes en su vida diaria luego de su mudanza hacía más de 8 meses. Hacia el final de la tarde sus hermanos preparaban la comida con su madre mientras él se daba una merecida ducha y su padre invitaba a la familia Nanase para una cena memorable. Makoto terminó de tomar la ducha y se sentía aliviado de no tener la piel pegajosa y salobre. Sintió unos golpes en la puerta de su habitual cuarto, "Adelante" murmuró mientras se secaba el cabello, era su padre con una expresión amigable en el rostro.

-¿Hijo podemos hablar un rato? Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que conversamos.

\- ummm, claro, papá- se sentó en la cama y su padre lo imitó – sobre qué…

\- ¿cómo te va en Tokyo? ¿Todo está bien? ¿la universidad?

\- Todo perfectamente, me he acostumbrado bien a la ciudad. La universidad va de maravilla, aunque es trabajoso.

\- ¿y en casa?

\- Ahora que he recortado gastos de la renta puedo darme algunos lujos de vez en cuando, además con el trabajo de medio tiempo como asesor de nado en la piscina local me va muy bien – sonrió – Haru me ayuda con los gastos y siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien así que virtualmente todo está perfecto. – Makoto respondió con naturalidad y su padre pensativo se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Y…ya has conocido, ya sabes, alguna chica especial? – le preguntó con tono confidencial y Makoto se sobresaltó, sabía que esto pasaría, pero no estaba preparado. Miró al piso haciendo un sonido algo contenido - ¿Eso es un sí o un no?

\- ¿Estamos en interrogatorio? – murmuró mirándose las manos. Su padre era suspicaz, su expresión amable por naturaleza no le quitaba sagacidad, él era su hijo mayor por ende a veces ocupaba toda su atención. Para nadie era un secreto que Makoto nunca había llevado a casa a ninguna chica para presentarla como su novia, nunca le había pedido consejos a su progenitor sobre los asuntos del corazón sabiendo que siempre le había brindado confianza incondicional. Podía ver la incomodidad en las facciones de su hijo, algo ocurría y obviamente no quería revelárselo.

\- No – pausó – En ningún momento quise que pareciera un interrogatorio. Sólo trato de charlar un rato, pero claramente la pregunta no es la adecuada – Makoto se encogió de hombros casi como si quisiera salir corriendo de allí. Su hijo ya estaba bien entrado en la edad de ir alborotando algunas faldas aquí y allá, él recordaba que así había sido su juventud, aunque obviamente cada persona es diferente. -¿Ni una que te guste? - Makoto derrotado negó con la cabeza – Ya ocurrirá a su debido tiempo, no hay prisa – la sonrisa volvió a los labios de la figura paternal – He estado hablando con tu madre, ella se preocupa mucho por ti. Quería que te diera la famosa "charla" otra vez, aunque creo que no es necesario, pero compró esto para que te lo entregara – sacó varios preservativos del bolsillo del pantalón y los dejó sobre la cama – No me perdonaría si no lo hago – se rió mientras a Makoto se le sonrojaban hasta las orejas, estaba mudo. – Basta de interrogatorios. – se paró de la cama – te esperamos abajo para la cena, vienen los Nanase. Espero mucho poder saludar a Haruka.

\- ok – fue lo único que murmuró el nadador mientras su padre salía del cuarto, su mirada se posó sobre los pequeños cuadrados brillantes e intimidantes que había sobre la cama. Si, ya los había examinado en años anteriores, ya conocía la forma de usarlos y todo lo referente a ello, pero por el momento no parecía que fuera a utilizarlos. Amaba demasiado a Haruka, a la par que lo deseaba como era natural. Cada vez que recordaba a Haru en la ducha o aquella libidinosa imagen de Haru gimiendo cuando se proporcionaba placer, se le erizaba la piel. Pero era complejo en cuanto todavía habían sentimientos y sensaciones nuevas por asimilar y sentía que no podía con todas. En la actualidad la intimidad solo se limitaba a ver una película erótica juntos, sentarse, disfrutarla, complacerse sin decir una sola palabra, simplemente echarse miradas de vez en cuando y terminar la pequeña sesión sin más. A veces habían besos apasionados, robados, secretos, indiscretos, cargados de todo lo que no eran capaz de expresarse o en su defecto hacerse; esto iba a tomar tiempo...

\- ¡Makoto! – oyó a su madre gritar - ¡La cena!

* * *

 **Agradezco que lo hayan leído, aprecio mucho los comentarios que puedan dejarme, respondo cualquier duda que tengan y amo las sugerencias. Ya voy escribiendo el cap 2 :3**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen...**_

* * *

La cena de la noche anterior había resultado muy amena, aunque ciertamente algo ruidosa gracias a los gemelos Tachibana que solo querían llamar la atención de su hermano mayor y de Haru. Indudablemente ellos eran casi que el centro de la conversación, todos querían saber su vida en Tokyo y sus estudios. Makoto sonrió disimuladamente durante toda la cena, echándole unas cuantas miradas discretas a su novio; podía acostumbrarse a esto perfectamente, ver a las dos familias juntas compartiendo y obviamente con Haru a su lado. Ciertamente no pudo obviar la mirada inquisitiva de su padre de tanto en tanto, _¿Tal vez intuía algo?._ El nadador sentía que se estaba volviendo paranoico.

Ahora caminaba con parsimonia bajo el sol del mediodía con la bolsa de helados en una mano mientras protegía sus ojos del sol con la otra. Se dirigía a la casa de Haruka aprovechando la oportunidad para estar solos pues los padres del otro nadador se encontraban de compras en preparación para la fiesta de playa en la noche, la cual se celebraba por expresa petición de Nagisa y Rei para reunirse como en los viejos tiempo pero incluyendo a sus respectivas familias. Makoto no se molestó en tocar el timbre, simplemente entró como tantísimas veces en el pasado y encontró a su novio acostado en el tatami de la sala usando un abanico con aire ausente y evidente pereza. El sudor le perlaba la frente y la clavícula que se vislumbraba a través de la camisa semiabierta.

\- ¿Traes el helado? – murmuró Haru con los ojos entrebiertos, como si le costara mantenerse despierto

\- Por supuesto -respondió el chico de ojos verdes al buscar una paleta de fresas y crema en la bolsa que llevaba, luego buscó una de chocolate para sí mismo. Su cuerpo agradecía la sensación fría que le brindaba aquel tentempié- Creí que estarías en la bañera, el calor está insoportable – murmuró mientras le daba unas cuantas mordidas a la paleta y no quitaba sus ojos de Haruka, su lengua recorría la paleta de fresas de arriba abajo casi que lentamente, sus labios abrazaban el postre para luego morderlo.

\- Dije que te iba esperar aquí, aunque preferiría mil veces estar en el agua

\- Entiendo – sus ojos verdes volvieron a la paleta de fresas. _¿De verdad estaba tan rica? ,_ el rostro Haruka denotaba cierto deleite indescriptible. _Algo tenía esa paleta…_ Soltó la suyay arrebató la del otro chico con un movimiento repentino, le dio unas cuantas lamidas mientras el dueño del postre lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. _No, no es la paleta, es Haruka._ Repasó de nuevo la paleta con su lengua y miró a su novio, la pupila dilatada, la fina capa de sudor corriéndole por el cuello, se quedó sin aliento. El corazón de Makoto comenzó a bombear desbocado cuando Haruka se le acercó, le quitó el helado y comenzó repasar sus labios con la lengua, saboreando las fresas y pidiendo acceso a su boca. Se lo concedió sin espera, sentía como si alguien hubiera puesto calefacción en la habitación mientras sus lenguas se tocaban, la camisa se le adhería como una segunda piel por el sudor y la cercanía del otro cuerpo.

\- Makoto – murmuró el joven de ojos azules con un tinte de urgencia en la voz, _eso era nuevo_. Se comenzó a desabotonar la camisa blanca con manos temblorosas al tiempo que el otro muchacho sentía que se asfixiaba, se quería quitar la camisa – Aquí – el de pelo negro le tomó las manos, las puso sobre sus costados y comenzó a besarlo cerca de la oreja.

 _Algo ha cambiado…_ ese pequeño pensamiento se escabulló en su mente. No es como si no disfrutara del contacto, de la calidez, pero intuía que algo había cambiado en Haruka, tal vez el calor le embotaba la mente o simplemente llevaba conteniéndose tanto maldito tiempo que ya no podía soportarlo, pero esto de cualquier forma le gustaba. Le estampó los labios a Haru en el cuello, sus labios se impregnaron de la sal del sudor, su nariz se inundaba con el conocido aroma que siempre rodeaba a aquel sereno muchacho.

-¡AHHHHHH!- escucharon un grito proveniente de una voz conocida a sus espaldas- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Págame, Rei! – la situación fue muy confusa por algunos segundos, hasta que lo recordó de golpe. _Maldita sea,_ habían invitado a Rei y Nagisa para reunirse con ellosy estos últimos como buenos amigos entraron sin tocar el timbre. Makoto reaccionó como si lo hubiese atravesado una corriente eléctrica antes de alejarse de Haruka.

\- ¡Esperen, no es lo que parece! – el tinte en sus mejillas era de un rojo imposible, Makoto se puso en pie de un salto y comenzó agitar las manos mientras Haruka intentaba abotonarse la camisa, Rei se veía avergonzado, miraba a un punto en el piso y se acomodaba los lentes de manera nerviosa.

\- Claro que es lo que parece - cuchicheó Nagisa - Mako-chan! ¿Cómo pudiste no decírmelo? – murmuró el rubio haciendo un puchero al avanzar para abrazar a Makoto – Hablábamos tanto por teléfono…¿por quéeeee? – alargó la última sílaba al pronunciarla mientras apretaba a su amigo en el abrazo.

\- Aún no estamos listos para decirle a nadie, Nagisa. – intervino Haruka terminando de ajustarse la camisa.

-Lamentamos mucha la intrusión, Nagisa insistió entrar sin tocar el timbre. – comentó el chico de lentes a modo de disculpa- Nunca fue nuestra intención.

\- Yo entiendo – comentó Makoto y suspiró – bueno, olvidemos todo esto…

\- ¿Olvidar? No, nunca. – sonrió Nagisa de oreja a oreja al separarse de su amigo – Además, creo que es el momento perfecto para contarles, ¿no te parece, Rei? – Nagisa tomó de la mano al chico de anteojos. _Esto se estaba saliendo de control. -_ Nosotros también estamos juntos, ¡llevamos 2 meses saliendo!

Makoto se quedó con la boca abierta unos segundos, miró Haruka quien tenía una expresión de sorpresa impagable y luego volvieron la mirada sus amigos tomados de la mano, Rei solo podía taparse la cara y Nagisa irradiaba felicidad.

-¡Felicidades! Aunque… no me dijiste nada – le recriminó Makoto mientras se frotaba el cuello desconcertado, sabía que eran muy cercanos pero no tanto.

\- Estaba esperando a que vinieran – el rubio le sacó la lengua – Además solo nuestras familias saben y se ha hecho un lío de proporciones increíbles. Aunque mis padres lo tomaron… bien, lo intuían. Aunque papá tuvo cierta reticencia- entornó los ojos- Mis hermanas se han puesto como locas, pero lo aprueban – sonrió discretamente – Rei si ha tenido varios problemas.

-Sólo con mi papá y mi hermano, a mi mamá le da igual. – murmuró con pesadez el chico de cabello azul – básicamente Nagisa va a mi casa cuando está únicamente mi mamá y no puede quedarse después de las 7 pm. Mi papá no quiere ni verlo. – hizo un gesto de pesadumbre – Y ya…no me habla igual que antes. – cerró los ojos y suspiró. Nagisa le apretó el brazo y se empinó para murmurarle algo – Pero estoy feliz a pesar de todo - esbozó una sonrisa con algo de tristeza.

El muchacho de ojos verde miró a Haru por el rabillo del ojo un segundo y estaba seguro de que estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo. _Sus padres._ ¿Cómo iban a reaccionar? ¿Cómo les dirían? ¿Cuándo les dirían? ¿Era necesario decirles? Makoto recordó a su padre preguntándole por su vida amorosa en un acto de interés paternal y lamentablemente le preguntó por su interés en las chicas no simplemente por su interés en _alguien._

¿ustedes cuánto tiempo….?

\- como 4 meses, ¿no Haru? – musitó Makoto mientras comenzaba a limpiar los charquitos de dulce que dejaban las paletas abandonadas al derretirse, el interpelado simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- Eso es poco tiempo -dijo pensativo el chico de más baja altura entre los 4- Se demoraron mucho en comenzar a salir. Yo pensé que ya estaban casados …

\- Nagisa – le regañó Rei – No le hagan caso, está obsesionado con las bodas.

\- Pero si viven juntos, seguramente ya actúan como casados – Nagisa les hizo guiños varias veces.

-¡Nagisaaa!

…

Aquella tarde se sintió como un flashback, como si se pudiera devolver el tiempo de alguna forma y de nuevo estuvieran pasando el rato luego de una práctica de natación. Claro que habían cambios, pero realmente no importaban mucho, el afecto podía transformarse de formas misteriosas e inesperadas y mantenerse a pesar de lo que pueda pasar. Se sentían alegres, por la compañía, por las bromas, porque por el momento podían ser ellos mismo, para eso exactamente existían los amigos.

\- Está anocheciendo – murmuró Makoto quien le apretaba la mano a Haruka – supongo que es hora de ponernos en marcha para la fiesta.

-Haruka-sempai, Makoto-sempai- intervino Rei levantándose del tatami - ¿Ya tienen lista la tienda de acampar?

\- ¿La qué? – susurró Haru denotando confusión

\- Ay se me olvidó decirles – comentó Nagisa inflando las mejillas –Lo siento…

\- ¿No les dijiste el plan completo?

\- ¿Plan? – hablaron Makoto y Haruka al mismo tiempo, mientras Rei se estampaba la mano en la frente.

\- Luego de la fiesta íbamos a acampar en la playa, con una fogata y snacks pero a cierta persona se le olvidó decirles – fulminó al rubio con la mirada

\- Perdón – el chico Hazuki bajó la cabeza – Estaba demasiado emocionado con que ustedes vinieran. En serio no era mi intención – se sorbió la nariz.

\- No te preocupes, Nagi-chan – Makoto le revolvió cabello con cariño- Todavía tenemos tiempo, iré por mi tienda de acampar – sonrió antes de agitar la mano para despedirse – Nos vemos en la playa.

* * *

 _Me he divertido mucho escribiendo sobre Nagisa jejeje Sé que a algunos puede parecerles un poco lenta la trama pero quiero explorar algunas cosas con esta historia, imbuirle algo de realismo y no soy mucho de escribir cosas demasiado largas. Pueden haber cosas que parezcan incompletas pero luego explicaré un poco, tengo muchas ideas en mi cabeza en este momento. Agradezco mucho a aquella personita anónima que dejó el review en el primer cap._

 **Agradezco mucho que lean la historia, cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia es bien recibida. Saludos ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Tengo muchísimas dudas con este cap ._. sobre todo Haruka, es díficil de personificar,con respecto a los diálogos nunca se sabe si uno escribe poco sobre él o por el contrario escribe demasiado.

 ** _Los personajes no me pertenecen..._**

* * *

Nagisa halaba a Haruka de manera insistente hacía el lugar donde se suponía serían instaladas las tiendas para acampar, mientras que Rei y Makoto buscaban algunos maderos para encender la fogata; lo habían decidido así luego de jugar piedra, papel y tijera. Todo esto luego de la fiesta que había tenido lugar en dicha playa, en la cual no habían faltado las risas, la compañía y el sentimiento de amistad. Además de las 4 familias de los nadadores de la escuela Iwatobi, Gou Matsuoka y su madre fueron invitadas, también el entrenador Sasabe y la profesora Amakata. Todos los invitados asistieron, excepto el padre de Rei y su hermano, pero el muchacho en cuestión sabía que sería así y no quiso darle gran importancia, aunque para su desgracia la pesadez de aquellas ausencias no dejaba su mente tranquila. Makoto lo notaba, en la expresión grave que presentaba el aspecto de Rei, el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados en una línea recta.

-Rei, ¿te sientes bien? – comentó Makoto agarrando un madero seco que estaba sobre la arena, el otro se tensó con la pregunta.

\- sí… bueno, no del todo – respondió con desgano al echar la mano a tientas en la oscuridad, Makoto no sabía que responder, iba a asegurarle que todo estaría bien, pero Rei continuó – No es como si a veces no lamentara de alguna forma haberle dicho a mis padres pero Nagisa insistía – su voz tenía cierto tono de reproche – ¡y nunca le puedo negar nada y no sé ni porqué! Aunque claro que la libertad de ser nosotros mismos sobre todo con su familia es …genial pero…- se tomó el puente de la nariz levantando un poco sus lentes…-si algún día deciden decirle a su familia, entenderá de que hablo, Makoto-sempai.

Makoto simplemente asintió, esta era una fibra sensible, tan sensible que Rei quien no hablaba mucho de sí mismo logró poner algo de sus sentimientos en palabras.

\- A veces no entiendo ni cómo fue que llegamos a esto, uno siempre espera ser como todos esperan que seas y se te atraviesa _un Nagisa_ en el camino y ya no sabes ni quien puedes llegar a ser – comentó Rei un poco ofuscado, más que una charla era un monólogo de desahogo, parecía que llevaba mucho tiempo guardando muchas cosas – Mejor me callaré. Que irrespetuoso de mi parte hablarle de todo esto, seguramente no le interesa.

\- No, no. Si me importa porque ustedes son mis amigos– murmuró el joven Tachibana tomando un pequeño pedazo de madera- Creo que esto siempre nos va a generar conflicto de una manera u otra, pero simplemente pasó. – Le sonrió en la oscuridad – Me alegro de que seas tú quien esté con Nagisa, a él es difícil seguirle el ritmo.

\- Y que lo diga. – comenzaron a regresar donde los otros dos para comenzar la fogata

\- Entre otras cosas, ¿Qué ha ocurrido con el club de natación?

\- Ya designamos al nuevo capitán y tenemos varios miembros nuevos. -el joven de ojos violeta soltó la madera en la arena- Es difícil dejarlo, pero ya es tiempo. De todas maneras Nagisa y yo nos vamos a graduar la otra semana.

-¿Van a Tokyo? – comentó Makoto mientras comenzaba a prender los maderos con pericia

\- Exactamente y por ello mi padre también está tan enojado.

-No pueden quedarse en Iwatobi por siempre – murmuró Makoto mirando a su novio y su amigo rubio a lo lejos, mientras las llamas tomaban fuerza. – Supongo que tienen planeado estudiar.

\- Algo así – se acomodó los lentes - Yo iré a la Universidad de Tokyo a estudiar Bioquímica, para trabajar para una gran farmacéutica –comentó con autosuficiencia – Nagisa va a capacitarse para ser guía turístico, no está muy interesado en estudiar. – entrecerró los ojos mirando a su novio y al chico Nanase, parecían tener dificultades con las tiendas – creo que deberíamos ayudarles. – Makoto siguió la mirada del interlocutor.

\- Definitivamente.

Aproximadamente media hora después, en la arena de la vasta playa podían divisarse dos tiendas, una fogata y 4 figuras entorno a ella. Aquellas figuras exhibían cálidas sonrisas y expresiones de camaradería.

\- Bien, como sabía que este momento llegaría, me he preparado muy bien – Nagisa corrió a la tienda que compartiría con Rei luego y volvió con un par de cubos en las manos - ¿alguien se acuerda de esto?

\- ¡NO! – gritaron Makoto y Rei al unísono mientras Haruka lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Le hice modificaciones al juego, uno de los cubos tiene nuestros nombres solo una vez y las otras dos caras dicen: Vuelve a lanzar. El otro cubo tiene 3 caras con Verdad y 3 con Reto. La pregunta o el reto lo hace a quien le haya tocado anteriormente– sonrió maléficamente – Voy a lanzarlos yo primero. – Los dados mostraron verdad para Haruka. – Muy bien, ya que estamos grandecitos, las preguntas van a cambiar – su sonrisa se amplío más, esto prometía ser una masacre – Haru-chan, ¿Aún eres virgen? – las miradas fueron de Nagisa a Haruka.

\- No…

\- ¡¿Haru-chan?! – gritó Makoto exaltado. _Eso no podía ser verdad._

\- No quiero decir nada sobre eso -terminó de decir Haruka mientras Makoto respiraba aliviado luego de haberse hecho mil ideas locas al no dejar terminar de hablar a su novio – No me gusta este juego.

\- pero Haru-chan…-murmuró Nagisa – no puedes ir contra las reglas del juego, debes responder.

\- Si cambiaras la pregunta se sentiría más cómodo – vociferó Makoto sabiendo exactamente como sentía el chico de cabello negro. – No puedes pretender que te revelemos nuestra intimidad de esa forma, Nagi-chan.

-Mako-chan lo sabe obviamente… ¿Eso es un no? – comentó Nagisa mientras le brillaban los ojos

\- ¡Nooo! No dije sí o no. – se cruzó de brazos – No es la mejor idea jugar así.

\- Pero somos mejores amigos, lo que digamos aquí no va a salir de aquí…- Nagisa fue interrumpido por el muchacho de anteojos quien le murmuró al oído, estando Tachibana más cerca logró captar algunas frases. "No los incomodes más, no quisieras estar en su posición…" "no juguemos más..." "te compensaré luego…" A Makoto fijó su mirada en el fuego. ¿ _Entonces su relación era así?_ – Bien, no más juegos, pero todos nos comprometemos a contar una historia embarazosa de la secundaria. – el rubio guiñó el ojo con cierta malicia.

…

Debían ser las 3 de la mañana cuando mucho, Nagisa ya estaba dormido en el regazo de Rei, aunque ciertamente era él quien más energía tenía de los 4, había sido un día largo y agotador. Los otros mostraban signos de cansancio y convinieron ir a dormir a sus respectivas tiendas de acampar. Rei casi que cargaba a Nagisa mientras que los otros dos iban tomados de la mano a su respectivo lugar de descanso. Haru se quitó la camiseta puesto que el calor del sol recogido por la arena durante el día se sentía con fuerza al estar dentro de la tienda y Makoto lo imitó, para luego recostarse en la bolsa de dormir. Haruka se recargó en su pecho y lo abrazó con la mayor naturalidad del mundo pues ciertamente ya era una rutina.

\- Buenas noches, Haru – murmuró el joven de ojos verdes al pasar el brazo por encima del otro, quien no respondió verbalmente pues le dio un beso en los labios a modo de contestación.

….

El calor era insoportable, se sentía pegajoso y algo molesto, pero también excitado, no podía deshacerse de la imagen mental que le habían dejado aquellos sueños impertinentes e indecorosos; casi que podía escuchar los gemidos de Haruka en sus oídos cuando cabalgaba sobre su atlético cuerpo, había sido todo un espectáculo. Se removió inquieto pues sentía la piel particularmente sensible a cualquier roce y mucho más al roce de la piel de Haruka contra la suya. Abrió los ojos y allí estaba él, mirándole en silencio con sus profundos ojos azules, mientras una de sus manos descansaba sobre el pecho bien proporcionado de Makoto, este último volvió a cerrar los ojos y suspiró. _No se me va a quitar pronto…_ Sabía que en ese momento tenía un evidente problema entre las piernas y que seguramente su novio ya lo había notado, el corazón le palpitaba con fiereza mientras se mordía el labio.

\- Makoto -murmuró el otro muchacho antes de comenzar a repasar la línea de su mandíbula con los labios - ¿Qué soñabas? Dijiste mi nombre varias veces…no se oía como tú… – el muchacho Tachibana abrió los ojos de golpe sólo para ver la sonrisa un tanto juguetona de Haruka – Estás completamente sonrojado. No puedes pretender que lo ignore – pasó sus dedos suavemente los labios de Makoto, su respiración se aceleró.

\- Haru…- tragó saliva al sentir como las palpitaciones entre sus piernas aumentaban en intensidad– me avergonzaría mucho si lo dijera…

\- No hace falta que lo digas, yo ya lo sé. – el joven de más baja estatura le plantó un beso en la manzana de adán al otro– Lo he estado pensando seriamente, desde hace varios días y no puedo quitarme la idea de la cabeza…- pausó y miró aquellos ojos verdes – creo que al fin …estoy listo.

\- ¿Haru?

\- No significa que vayamos a hacerlo todo inmediatamente, necesito tiempo para ajustarme y…- el futuro entrenador de nado lo silenció con un beso que si se describiese como apasionado, sería quedarse corto. – Iremos a mi ritmo …- comentó Haruka mientras un sonrojo tenue cubría sus mejillas, comenzó a quitarse el pantalón bermudas con agilidad, luego la ropa interior mientras Makoto se agitaba un poco más con el pequeño show que estaba presenciando; reaccionó de manera rápida y comenzó a quitarse los pantalones, se iba a quitar la ropa interior pero un par de manos lo detuvieron, y aquellas manos comenzaron a retirarle la prenda con delicadeza. – Mi ritmo – le dijo finalmente al liberar aquella erección de la holgada ropa interior.

Se habían visto incontables veces desnudos, pero en otra situaciones y contextos totalmente diferentes; sí, también se habían hecho vistazos curiosos cuando se sentaban a ver películas y se complacían cada uno por aparte pero esta situación era nueva y ciertamente interesante. Los angulosos contornos del cuerpo de Makoto eran un deleite sin igual a la vista, su falo se erigía orgulloso contra su abdomen intimidando a Haruka, no porque se sintiese acomplejado en comparación con el suyo, sino por las posibilidades del futuro. _¿Qué voy a hacer cuando quiera estar en mi interior?,_ Aquel pensamientofugaz discurrió por la mente de Haruka quien no se daba cuenta de que estaba mirando fijamente.

-¿Haru?¿Qué ocurre? – musitó el muchacho de ojos verdes – mi rostro está aquí arriba – se señaló con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Tonto-se abalanzó a besarlo terminando ambos recostados en el saco de dormir. Una especie de manía se apoderó de Haruka por algunos minutos, no quería separar su boca de los labios de su novio, sus manos recorrían a ciegas aquella piel que exudaba calidez y deseo, reconociendo los lugares que hacían perder el aliento a Makoto. Las manos de este último también se entretenían con la pálida piel del joven de cabello negro, repasando los músculos que se tensaba y relajaban bajo la piel cuando aquel cuerpo se movía. Haruka puso una mano a cada lado de la cabeza de su compañero, levantando sin esfuerzo la mitad de superior de su cuerpo para luego comenzar a moverse hacia adelante y atrás creando una notable fricción entre ellos, específicamente en la parte baja de sus cuerpos mientras tenían las piernas entrelazadas. Los ojos azules se anclaban a los verdes mientras los jadeos abandonaban los labios de ambos debido a las sensaciones nuevas e intensas, para las cuales jamás habrían estado preparados. Makoto estiró una mano hacia sus pertenencias rebuscando su billetera en el bolso que habían traído consigo.

\- ¿Qué …haces? – comentó Haruka con la voz entrecortada al mirar en la dirección de aquella mano aventurera.

\- Buscando el… ¡uuunf! – suspiró y cerros los ojos, no podía concentrarse en una tarea tan simple, aunque logró arreglárselas para tomar la billetera, la abrió y sus dedos temblorosos comenzaron a explorarla hasta sacar un preservativo.

\- Eso no va a ser necesario…hoy – lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo hizo a un lado – Aún no…- besó tiernamente a Makoto para luego sentarse a horcajadas encima suyo. Le esbozó una sonrisa discreta al tomar ambos miembros masculinos en su mano mientras se apoyaba en el abdomen de su novio con la otra, los siseos de éxtasis no se hicieron esperar, además del gimoteo que escapó de los labios del joven de ojos verdes – shh...estamos en…una playa pública. – comentó con dificultad regalándole otra sonrisa y moviendo un poco su cuerpo al compás los movimientos de su propia mano. _Eso era raro_ , verlo sonreír tanto, debía estarlo disfrutando tanto como él. Makoto comenzó a morder el reverso de su mano para acallar los sonidos que podrían salir de su boca y su mano libre se posó sobre la de Haruka que se encargaba de brindarles placer a ambos.

La fricción, el calor, la humedad, el placer, el amor…todo se conjugaba en aquel momento para que Makoto estuviese casi a punto de perder el conocimiento, estaba incluso un poco mareado, pero quería lograr que este momento perdurara un poco más, aunque su cuerpo le dictaba otra cosa. Le echó una mirada a la figura y al rostro de su novio, a sus ojos cerrados, su piel sonrojada y el sudor corriéndole por las sienes, en un intento de grabar dicha imagen su memoria; Makoto descubrió su boca y acunó la mejilla del otro.

\- Ya no puedo más – susurró forzadamente para luego acercar al pelinegro y besarlo en un intento de acallar el apasionado gemido que salió de su pecho mientras su semilla se derramaba entre el pequeño espacio que los separaba y sus manos en conjunto. Tan sólo unos segundos después, Haruka también alcanzó su clímax y casi que se desplomó al lado del otro muchacho.

Por algunos minutos, lo único que se escuchaba en la tienda de acampar eran sus respiraciones agitadas y alguno que otro suspiro ahogado. La satisfacción se apoderaba de Makoto al igual que Haruka; compartir la intimidad era afortunadamente más sencillo de lo que habían pensado, bueno, al menos hasta donde habían logrado avanzar ese día, sin embargo, al joven Tachibana todavía le rondaban algunas dudas en la cabeza con respecto a la actitud de su compañero.

\- Haru …-le besó el hombro y le pasó un brazo por encima del pecho – Tengo curiosidad… ¿Por qué…?

\- Porque me di cuenta que era una estupidez seguir evitando lo inevitable- pausó – incluso si fui yo quien te pidió que no avanzáramos…ten en cuenta que hasta hace unos meses yo no sabía siquiera que me gustabas – suspiró – fue de golpe…

Claro que el otro lo recordaba muy bien, su confesión solo hizo evidente lo que estuvo ahí por años, disfrazado de una amistad excesivamente cercana e íntima. Y los celos, sí, el haber tenido a Kisumi en el apartamento ese día había desatado todo y se lo agradecía de por vida.

-Entiendo – respondió el joven de ojos verdes – siempre pensé que sería yo el que hiciera el primer movimiento, a pesar de que estaba respetando tu voluntad.

\- Sí, pero te tardaste demasiado – fue lo único que dijo antes de sentarse a su lado – Creo que es hora de limpiar el desastre…

* * *

Ay la Makoconda xD...prometo más rikura despúes...

 **Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, duda, etc, etc, son bienvenidos...saludos ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen...

* * *

En los últimos dos días, la intensidad del sol estaba disminuyendo, marcando poco a poco el final del verano en Iwatobi. Sin embargo, la temperatura era los suficientemente alta como para hacer que la humedad del mar se levantase aún y la sensación térmica fuese espantosa.

Makoto esta vez era precavido, sostenía una sombrilla en alto con el propósito de hacer sombra para él y para su hermano, y Haruka sostenía otra para él mismo y la pequeña Ran. Se dirigían al SC Iwatobi Returns donde el entrenador Sasabe los esperaba además donde se encontrarían con Gou, Rei y Nagisa; en aquel lugar harían unos cuantos relevos Medley solo para divertirse un poco y revivir viejas glorias. Básicamente el viaje a Iwatobi se había enfocado en ello, en revivir el antaño de sus días de nadadores pero también en descubrir nuevas cosas, sobre ellos mismos, sobre su relación, sobre los otros.

Cruzaron el umbral del establecimiento y allí estaban todos aquellos a quienes esperaban ver, luego de unos amistosos y muy efusivos saludos se fueron a los vestidores. Como era de esperarse Haruka ya tenía su traje de baño puesto debajo, simplemente se quitó la ropa mientras los otros se cambiaban. En la piscina los esperaba el entrenador quien separaba los 3 carriles centrales para la improvisada carrera. Había que hacer un breve calentamiento claro está, la última vez que había nadado en el estilo de espalda había ocurrido al menos hacía 3 semanas en la piscina cerca a su apartamento, para no perder la costumbre, pues en su carrera profesional aún no llegaban directamente a la parte práctica, había que atiborrarse primero de teoría.

Le gustaba el olor del cloro, la suavidad del agua fría al acariciarle la piel, la seguridad que le brindaba ver el cielo azulado a través del cristal del techo mientras echaba brazadas hacía atrás. Notaba que se había hecho más lento en el agua, al contrario de Haru, quien obviamente superaba sus propios límites día tras día, pero una cosa era entrenar a diario como solía hacer y otra era nadar de vez en cuando para no perder el hábito.

-¡Makoto! –le llamó el entrenador – Ya está todo listo, comienzas tú como siempre.

\- ¡OK! – respondió con entusiasmo al llegar al borde la piscina para asirse de la agarradera en la habitual posición antes del inicio de una carrera de estilo de espalda. Sentía las pulsaciones en el pecho, la sangre le sonaba en los oídos y necesitaba más aire de lo normal en los pulmones; casi que había olvidado las sensaciones antes de comenzar un relevo. Sentía la adrenalina corriéndole por el cuerpo y esto solo era una carrera amistosa sin contrincante, no se imaginaba de nuevo en una carrera real como las nacionales o las internacionales en las que participaban Haruka o Rin normalmente.

-¡Listo! ¡Vamos!

El sonido del silbato casi que le hizo pasar una corriente eléctrica de pies a cabeza, su cuerpo se movía con naturalidad y por inercia…derecho, izquierdo, patada, patada. Manejaba el ritmo perfectamente, como si nunca hubiese dejado de nadar a diario, pero tal como había notado antes, era más lento. A pesar de ello lo estaba disfrutando inmensamente, recordaba al dedillo las veces que se esforzaron hasta el cansancio para avanzar en las competencias, el llanto de alegría al ganar, los gritos de sus amigos al apoyarlos…Cuando menos lo pensó ya había llegado al otro lado de la piscina, giró sin esfuerzo y volvió a retomar su curso de vuelta con satisfacción admirando el cielo mientras una sonrisa se instalaba en sus labios, _así sentía la plenitud_ …Tocó la pared de la piscina con su mano, recobró el control total de su cuerpo y paró.

-¡Nagisa!

El cuerpo del rubio voló por encima suyo, por encima del agua, estirando los brazos al máximo para luego comenzar a echar brazadas de pecho con una soltura impresionante, por supuesto, Nagisa entrenaba a diario al igual que Haruka y había mejorado en su estilo y rapidez. Makoto se movió en el agua hacia el carril continuo mientras admiraba a Nagisa quien rápidamente hizo el trayecto de ida y vuelta.

-¡Rei!

El estilo de Ryugazaki era genuinamente impecable o como él mismo diría, hermoso. Se notaba la diferencia comparado con un año atrás, puesto que avanzaba con seguridad a través de la masa de agua, también con mayor velocidad, pero era lo menos que se podía esperar del capitán del club de natación, bueno, ex-capitán ahora. Él también cumplió rápidamente con el trayecto.

-¡Haruka -senpai!

Podría ver mil veces la forma en como iniciaba sus carreras, ver como estiraba los brazos, su rostro neutral, sus manos al romper la tensión superficial y siempre se maravillaría. La perspectiva de verlo desde la piscina era tan infinitamente diferente a verlo desde arriba con los otros, se sentía a su nivel de alguna u otra forma. Su estilo de natación era mucho más refinado que el de los otros dos y obviamente el suyo incluido, Haruka estaba definitivamente en otra liga y ni hablar de su velocidad. Inmediatamente atrajo todas las miradas de quienes allí estaban, además de que era una celebridad local, la energía que irradiaba al echar sus brazadas estilo libre casi que podía sentirse como ondas que viajaban hasta los bordes de la piscina. No era la única vez que al verlo se le erizaba un poco la piel, la pasión que Haruka ponía en su empeño de nadar solo se le podía _comparar con una cosa._

 _La playa…la tienda de acampar…_

 _-_ Maldita sea- murmuró por lo bajo mientras sentía el sonrojo crepitarle por las mejillas … se tapó la boca y aspiró profundo por la nariz. _No le podía estar pasando esto justo ahora, justo en ese momento_. Haruka ya casi llegaba al borde la piscina y él seguía sin apartar la vista de aquel hombre que semejaba ser uno con el agua.

-¡Excelente! -gritaron los dos pequeños Tachibana

\- Espectacular – vociferó la pelirroja emocionada

-¡YAY! – oyó gritar a Nagisa – ¡Haru es increíble!

\- ¡Es demasiado hermoso! – comentó Rei

\- ¡Nunca había visto a alguien tan rápido en mi vida! – la irrupción de la voz del entrenador Sasabe coincidió con la llegada de Haru mientras Makoto trataba de echarse algo de agua en el rostro, la mirada de su novio se cruzó con la suya e inmediatamente el pelinegro supo que algo andaba fuera de lugar.

-¿Makoto? – se le acercó a menos de 20 centímetros -¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿chicos? – preguntó el rubio estando en tierra y el muchacho de ojos verdes comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

\- Nada- comenzó a reír nerviosamente mientras se frotaba el cuello. Su mente en los últimos días trabajaba de una forma diferente, cualquier cosa inocente que involucrara a Haru podía tornarse en algo embarazoso. No iba a admitir allí frente a todos que se había emocionado demás, tal vez lo admitiría en privado.

Ese día nadaron al menos 3 sets más de relevos sin descansar gran cosa, ellos eran o habían sido deportistas de alto rendimiento y estaban acostumbrados a largas jornadas de ejercicio intenso, 4 sets de relevos no significaban mucho, aunque ya comenzaban a pesar sobre Makoto quien le costaba llevar el ritmo en el último set.

\- Chicos, eso fue asombroso – dijo Sasabe al mirarlos con agrado – Es increíble que aún estén en sincronía a pesar de todo. – Todos asintieron con una sonrisa, pues en realidad era una gran proeza, seguramente el ser mejores amigos ayudaba a seguir trabajando en equipo. – En la recepción les dejé algo de comer, pregúntenle a la recepcionista. Considérenlo un pequeño regalo por atraer público al negocio. – Comenzó a reír mientras arreglaba los flotadores para la clase de natación de las 4 pm.

Luego de cambiarse a la ropa habitual iban de camino a la recepción, cuando un par de hermanos, más precisamente de cabello rosa cruzaron la entrada. Haru rodó los ojos y a Makoto se le formó una sonrisa al ver a Hayato, quien de inmediato corrió hacía él.

-¡chicos! – saludó Kisumi agitando sus manos en el aire

-¡Entrenador Tachibana! – gritó el chiquillo con entusiasmo.

-Hayato – se puso a su nivel y recargó su mano en la cabeza rosa – estoy muy feliz de verte y has crecido más – sonrió y sus ojos formaron una delgada media luna – ¿Apuesto a que has aprendido mucho de natación hasta ahora? – al chiquillo se le tintaron un poco las mejillas de emoción.

-¡Sí!

\- Makoto, ya no me saludas- Kisumi hizo un puchero – sólo te importa mi hermanito.

\- Kisumi – el joven de ojos verdes le dio un abrazo sin darse cuenta de que el otro le sacaba la lengua a Haruka por encima de los anchos hombros del nadador.

\- Haruka – le sonrió ampliamente, amaba ver la expresión de celos en su rostro, como si en cualquier momento fuera a morderlo. Sus ojos azules marino se encendían de una forma particular, solo le faltaba poco para decir: _Mío, no lo toques._ Obviamente, Kisumi estaba al corriente de casi todo lo que ocurría entre ese par y jamás, de los jamases, se metería en esa relación, mucho menos cuando gracias a él (de manera indirecta) se había afianzado la relación.

\- ¿Kiss me?– murmuró Rei con expresión de confusión y Nagisa comenzó a reír, no solo por lo que había dicho su novio, sino también al ver las expresiones corporales de Haru, mostrándose abiertamente mosqueado por la presencia del muchacho Shigino. Nunca había visto esa faceta suya y le parecía curioso lo posesivo que podría ser; no se imaginaba ni por asomo como sería con las chicas que seguramente se arrimaban a Makoto en Tokyo. _Pagaría por ver eso._

-Hola hola – comentó Nagisa agarrando a su novio – Nosotros nos vamos, le prometimos a mi mamá que ayudaríamos con la cena. Bye bye.

\- ¡Nagisa! ¿Y la comida que dejó el entrenador? – protestó Rei mientras era arrastrado por el enérgico nadador. Era mejor que esos 3 lidiaran con sus asuntos y además quería aprovechar el tiempo con su novio antes de que fueran las 7 pm, el toque de queda de Rei. Todos se quedaron mirando mientras se iban.

\- Yo también me voy -comentó Gou con una suave sonrisa, a ella nadie le había dicho nada sobre la relación de Haruka y Makoto pero era tan obvio que también prefería dejarlos solos con su amigo, no quería presenciar nada incómodo – Adiosito- se escabulló a la salida.

\- Creí que estabas en Tokyo – comentó el mayor de los Tachibana mientras sus hermanos le agarraban de cada mano

\- Renuncié, me estaban explotando – respondió el de ojos violeta – Ahora trabajo aquí como asistente en una compañía telefónica. – pausó – No es gran cosa, pero es un trabajo decente y al menos estoy cerca de mi familia. – le tomó la mano a su hermanito - ¿ _Y ustedes?_ \- esa frase implicaba mucho más que un solo: ¿porque están aquí?, a lo que Makoto miró a sus hermanos y negó discretamente con la cabeza. _No lo saben entonces_ , pensó Kisumi.

\- Vacaciones de ver…

\- Makoto, se hace tarde. – le cortó Haruka con voz hostil – tú mamá nos espera en tu casa.

\- Es cierto que es tarde, Hayato tiene clase – contraatacó Kisumi con una sonrisa. _Haruka era aún peor ahora. –_ Me alegro mucho de verlos y también de que todo parece estar bien. – remató con un guiño comenzando a caminar con su hermano detrás – Makoto, te llamaré luego.

\- Adiós – se despidió Hayato al girar su cuerpo cuando su hermano ya iba varios pasos adelante.

\- Adiós – respondió el muchacho Tachibana en un suspiro. Quería hablar más con Kisumi y Hayato pero este no parecía ser el momento para eso. – Vamos por la comida a la recepción y luego a casa…

….

Luego de la cena, Haru decidió quedarse a dormir en la casa donde residía la familia de su amado por una razón en particular.

\- Mamá – dijo Haruka en el teléfono con un tono desconcertante mientras Makoto lo abrazaba desde atrás y le enterraba el rostro en el cuello – me voy a quedar en la casa de los Tachibana…

\- Pero creí que habías dicho que estarías aquí esta noche – le replicó su madre con desánimo, ella quería tener su amado hijo en casa, pero se pasaba todo el tiempo por fuera con su mejor amigo, como si no le bastara pasar con él en Tokyo - ¿No puedes venir? Hice mochis para ti …

\- Llegaré mañana en la mañana… temprano, lo prometo. Estamos jugando videojuegos, en un pijamada…– le estaba comenzando a temblar la voz cuando su novio le comenzó a morder la oreja – Buenas noches. – colgó de imprevisto, se disculparía con su madre en la mañana. – Espero que no sospeche nada.

\- Claro que no lo hará – susurró el otro antes de besarle el cuello al pelinegro – Si no lo hacen mis padres, no creo que lo haga tu madre.

\- ¿La puerta está bien cerrada? – Haruka se estaba poniendo nervioso, algo poco característico de él, lo que le había propuesto su novio luego de la cena lo tenía al borde un colapso mental pero también lleno de expectativa.

\- Con seguro – las grandes manos del futuro entrenador de nado se escabullían bajo la camiseta – además es tarde, Ran y Ren están dormidos, mis papás también…

\- quiero tomar una ducha – se apartó con brusquedad y comenzó a hurgar en el armario buscando una toalla – y necesito ropa limpia …necesito…- las manos de Makoto tomaron las suyas.

\- Estás muy tenso – comentó con la voz ronca – podemos esperar, no hay que apresurarnos…

-Pero me gustaría…

-No mientras te sientas así – lo volvió a abrazar – yo también estoy ansioso, pero no debería ser la gran cosa. Aunque francamente no sé qué ni que tengo que hacer – se rio por lo bajo – Creo que es mejor dormir…me siento muy cansado.

\- Dame 5 minutos – salió del cuarto con dirección al baño y Makoto se quedó pasmado por unos segundos; bien, esperaría. Se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos, sentía algunos de sus músculos adoloridos y otros anestesiados, le iba a doler el cuerpo en la mañana.

-Makoto – murmuró Haru al volver y el interpelado despertó con un pequeño brinco.

\- Muy bien, Haru-chan, estás en mis manos ahora…

 _Continuará..._

* * *

No, no les diré que hará Makoto, sorry...jajaja creí que me iba demorar más para actualizar, aún no comienzo a trabajar en mis prácticas profesionales pero esta semana creo que lo haré y ahí si me demoraré más. Disfruté mucho escribiendo sobre nado, recordemos que todo es supuestamente sobre natación jajaja

 **Cualquier comentario, queja, duda, reclamo (?), es bien recibido...**  
 **Saludos ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen...**_

* * *

\- Muy bien, Haru-chan, estás en mis manos ahora… - pausó – Quiero que sepas que te amo, demasiado…mi corazón sólo late por ti…

Se levantó de la cama, le sonrió y le acunó la mejilla con ternura para luego plantarle un beso bastante casto en los labios. Clavó su mirada en los ojos del otro, lo atrajo mucho más hacia sí mismo y comenzó a besarlo y acariciarlo con abandono. Aún sentía que los oídos le pitaban con la adrenalina de haberle propuesto hacer el amor en su casa, incluso estando sus padres y hermanos en el hogar. Sabía que se había dejado llevar por un impulso loco, pero era una de esas cosas que siempre había querido hacer y no se atrevía a intentar o siquiera vocalizar, pero sentía que había llegado a ese momento de su vida en el que podía darse libertades, salir de su cascarón y comenzar a experimentar lo que el placer en pareja tenía para ofrecerle, y dado que su novio le había dado vía libre en más de un aspecto, iba a aprovechar la oportunidad sin pensarlo. Aquella tarde, mientras Haruka nadaba, se recordó a sí mismo lo mucho que lo amaba, lo mucho aquel nadador le hacía sentir con sólo echar brazadas en el agua o simplemente echarle una mirada cariñosa. A veces casi que podía sufrir una combustión espontánea con las cosas más simples, incluso una caricia en la mejilla antes de ir a dormir.

Sonrió para sí mismo mientras Haruka se comenzaba a quitar la camisa, al tiempo que algunos sentimientos encontrados se arremolinaban en su pecho, quería tomarse toda la paciencia del mundo para hacer de este momento algo especial, por otro lado quería llegar rápido a la parte en que iba a complacer a Haruka como nunca antes lo había hecho. Jamás había tenido relaciones con nadie, eso estaba claro y confiaba que lo que había aprendido en los vídeos que había visto le sirviera de algo, haría lo que estuviese a su alcance. Le sudaban y le temblaban las manos al remover su propia camiseta, y a pesar de sus nervios y poca confianza, aún podía mantener la sonrisa tranquilizante en su rostro, no quería que su novio se sintiese más ansioso de lo que ya estaba.

\- Haru, ¿recuerdas cuando nos besamos la primera vez? - se sentó en la cama, halando a su novio consigo, casi que obligándole a sentarse en sus piernas.

\- Si. – respondió por lo bajo mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello – me tomaste por sorpresa esa vez.

\- Claro, si estabas medio dormido por estudiar hasta la madruga – Makoto se carcajeó aflojando un poco la pesada atmósfera para luego rodear a Haru con sus brazos – Terminaste de tomar el chocolate caliente que te di esa mañana y por la forma en como me agradeciste ese pequeño gesto…no pude evitar atraerte hacia mí…tus labios estaban dulces. – se acercó para susurrarle al oído – Aunque siempre lo están…

Haruka escondió su rostro en el cuello de Makoto y le volvió a besar con delicadeza, luego se movió para recostarse en la cama y haló a su novio para quedase encima suyo. Le pasó los brazos por encima de los hombros y le sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

-Espero que sepas lo que vas a hacer …

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea – le respondió el joven de ojos verdes con seriedad, luego comenzó a reírse tratando de no hacer mucho ruido – Y si no sale bien, podremos intentarlo cuantas veces queramos …y prometo no hacerte daño. – Le regaló un beso en la frente para luego comenzar con la verdad tarea de complacerlo. Le besaba el cuello, los pectorales y se maravilló al recibir una evidente respuesta al besar aquellos dos sensibles botones situados en el tonificado pecho.

\- shh shh, trata de contenerte un poco – le murmuró Makoto a su amado antes de comenzar a morderlo suavemente. Se apoderó completamente de Haruka Nanase, de pies a cabeza, amaba ver cómo le corría el sudor por la frente y su empeño para contener los sonidos que salían de su garganta. Pero quería verlo esforzarse más, le quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior sonriendo al ver lo mucho que había logrado excitarlo y no le había hecho ni la mitad de lo que tenía en mente. Tomó el miembro de Haruka en su boca disfrutando de la sensación de la piel sedosa, aunque no tenía planeado qué hacer entonces prefirió darle unas cuantas lamidas como si se tratase de la paleta de fresas con crema de días pasados y sorprendentemente sentía que eso no era suficiente, volvió a tomarlo en su boca y comenzó a succionar delicadamente al mover su cabeza de arriba a abajo mientras el cuerpo de Haruka se movía de forma irregular, su espalda se arqueaba y su cara tenía una expresión de infinito placer, al menos lo estaba haciendo bien.

\- Ma…Mako…- el de pelo negro contuvo su voz mordiendo algunos de sus dedos – es …suficiente, arghh …- se tapó la boca al abrir los ojos a mas no poder, se había corrido en la boca de su novio, se puso tres tonos más rojo de lo que estaba segundos antes – lo siento, lo siento…

El de cabello castaño tosió un poco, no se lo esperaba tan pronto, se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y le dedicó una mirada intensa al otro mientras se limpiaba el labio superior con la lengua.

-Mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba -comentó al comenzarse a quitar el resto de ropa que lo separaba de la completa desnudez - Creo que lo mejor es…que te des vuelta…leí un poco el otro día …- tomó el preservativo para usarlo – Será más fácil para ti. – El joven Nanase le obedeció, trató de mantener sus rodillas firmes sobre la cama para ser más accesible, pero le temblaban casi hasta desplomarse sobre las sábanas – Espera …- Makoto tomó una de las almohadas y la puso bajo Haruka – Mucho mejor – tomó el lubricante y le dejó caer encima una buena cantidad, pero éste estaba frío haciendo que brincara un poco, Makoto solo atinó a reírse a pesar de la increíble vista que tenía enfrente, que lo ponía entre nervioso y excitado.

\- No te rías – comentó Haruka con tono seco y un tanto ahogado por la almohada donde tenía el rostro apoyado

\- No lo puedo evitar, eres adorable – le acarició la espalda baja y el glúteo donde tenía una pequeña marca de nacimiento, le dio un pequeño pellizco - Necesito prepararte…

\- Yo ya lo hice…en el baño.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Yo ya….

\- Si, te escuché – murmuró con alivio – eso me facilita un poco las cosas mmmm… - le puso las manos en las caderas – ¿Ahora?

\- Hazlo de una vez – comentó el nadador de estilo libre, se moría de nervios, pero no quería estar más tiempo a la expectativa sabiendo que le iba a doler. No tuvo tiempo de pensar o entender si quiera lo que había ocurrido, solo el dolor y las lagrimillas que se asomaban en sus ojos le hicieron saber que había ocurrido – sé más suave, por favor – le dijo con la voz un tanto llorosa a su novio a lo que el otro se preocupó.

\- ¡Ay no!Haru!Lo siento!

\- Shh…

\- ¿Haru?

-No te muevas…déjame acostumbrarme unos momentos – aspiró el aire con fuerza. No sentía nada placentero en ese momento, pero esperaba poder sentir algo luego, por el momento se sentía en deuda con su novio quien lo había hecho sentir el éxtasis más grande que había experimentado jamás – Ok, sé gentil por favor.

\- Por supuesto – le besó el hombro y luego la sien – lo siento mucho – luego de eso comenzó a moverse suavemente mientras se acostumbraba a la sensación embargadora de ser uno con la persona que más amaba; le costaba refrenarse, pero el amor que le tenía a Haruka era más grande que la sed de acallar su propio deseo, por lo que lo trataba como si fuera la cosa más preciosa en el planeta. Para Haruka el dolor había comenzado a ceder, se había acostumbrado un poco a toda la situación en general, así que quería llevar todo un poco más lejos.

\- Ya puedes …

\- Entiendo... -le respondió el otro aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos, el muchacho Nanase comenzó a gemir por lo bajo contra la almohada. Makoto tenía la boca entreabierta, a veces cerraba los ojos fuertemente cuando sentía que estaba en su límite, pero quería que Haruka terminara primero. - Quiero…Quiero verte – murmuró el joven de ojos verdes. Haruka quedó tendido de espaldas en la cama, su flexibilidad permitía que Makoto tomara una de aquellas atléticas piernas y pudiera llevarla casi hasta el pecho de chico de ojos de azules, para continuar con sus actividades.

-AH! – casi gritó Haruka repentinamente antes de taparse la boca y apretar los ojos al sentir el placer punzante que derivó del roce Makoto en su interior – Ah! – volvió exclamar sin poder acallar mucho sus expresiones de exaltación y sin embargo comenzó a tocar su miembro con ímpetu, algo le decía que su novio no iba durar mucho y quería obviamente aprovechar la situación al máximo. Oyó un excitante sonido salir de la boca del joven Tachibana y él lo imitó. Makoto terminó primero que él, lo supo por la expresión erótica que se apoderó de su rostro, tan solo eso bastó para que unos segundos después Haruka también alcanzara su clímax.

Se tomaron varios minutos para volver a su estado normal, Haruka estaba a punto de dormirse en cambio para Makoto era todo lo contrario, sentía que rebosaba de energía luego de tan inolvidable experiencia. Este último se deshizo del preservativo y se acostó al lado de Haruka, no sabía que decir o en realidad si tenía que decir algo, miró a su lado, a la persona que tanto amaba y comprendió que no tenía que hablar; así que solamente le dio un beso rápido en los labios y lo abrazó, comprendiendo muchas de las razones por las cuales las personas adoraban la intimidad como medio de comunicación, nada podría superarlo.

En la mañana, Makoto despertó, abrió los ojos esperando ver a Haruka a su lado y despertarlo de manera amorosa, pero él no estaba. Se sentó en la cama con las sábanas enredadas alrededor de su cuerpo. Miró alrededor, no estaban ni la mochila ni la ropa de Haruka, frunciendo el ceño se puso la ropa del día anterior para buscarlo en la casa, podría estar tomando un baño o desayunando. Su mamá estaba lavando los platos en la cocina, ni sus hermanos ni su padre estaban a la vista, mucho menos Haruka.

\- Mamá. Buenos días – se estiró y le dolieron como 10 músculos que ni sabía que tenía, principalmente los de la cadera. _¿Me sobrepasé?,_ pensó para sí mismo al abrir la nevera buscando algo de comer, le dolía el estómago del hambre. – ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Y…Haru-chan?

-Hola, hijo. Tu padre salió a pescar con los chicos. Y no sé de Haruka. Creo haber escuchado la puerta principal cerrarse muy en la mañana, pero no estoy segura. – terminó de lavar una refinada taza de porcelana – Sino estaba contigo entonces se fue – comenzó a secar los platos - ¿Se pelearon o algo así? – Makoto se quedó congelado con la comida en la mano – Él siempre espera al desayuno…

-No, este…creo que se molestó por el videojuego de anoche…se veía algo frustrado, incluso gritó un poco – se rió nerviosamente – Luego hablaré con él…es sólo un videojuego.

* * *

No estaba muerta, tampoco andaba de parranda...andaba trabajando como esclava y ni me pagan ._. en fin,me sentí re-pervertida escribiendo esto ..continuaré en cuanto pueda, espero empezar el otro fin el siguiente cap ...

 _ **Agradezco las criticas, los comentarios, ideas, etc etc...Saludos ^^**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen...**_

* * *

Aún tenía el cabello mojado luego de la ducha de la mañana mientras corría escaleras arriba con destino a la casa de los Nanase, tocó el timbre por respeto a los padres de Haruka aunque lo único que quería era subir corriendo a la habitación de su amado.

La madre de Haruka lo saludó con efusividad a la cual correspondió con agrado.

-Haruka está en su cuarto.

\- Gracias- trató de no parecer desesperado al subir, tocó la puerta de la muy conocida habitación y el otro le concedió permiso para entrar. - Haru...- se le iluminó el rostro al decir aquél nombré, le era imposible disimular lo mucho que su presencia le afectaba de manera positiva - Te fuiste...no me dejaste una nota, sentí que. ...- dejó la frase inconclusa pero lo que realmente sintió era que su novio le huía.

-Le prometí a mamá que vendría temprano ...y no quería despertarte. Te veías cansado. -miró por la ventana al soltar el libro de manga sobre la cama – No es como si estuviera huyendo. -Makoto se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? -le tomó de la mano y Haruka sólo asintió al mirarle a los ojos – Quería decirte tantas cosas luego de…ya sabes…creo que estoy disperso, ehh…siento que no te he dicho lo mucho que te amo por estos días, creo que tengo la sangre demasiado caliente últimamente – se carcajeó con desgano y se coloreó un poco – Lamento parecer un adolescente hormonado…mi propia actitud me está fastidiando, además…- Haruka puso uno de sus dedos en los labios de Makoto para acallarlo.

\- Yo te entiendo, entiendo lo que dices, me siento igual-Pausó-. No hace falta decirlo, ni decir cuánto me amas, yo ya lo sé, cada día siento en mi pecho el amor que sientes por mí – bajó la mirada pues le costaba expresarse –Siempre lo sentí y no sé porque lo ignoré por tanto tiempo, supongo que estaba asustado de mis propios sentimientos. – volvió su mirada a su novio – Estos meses me han abierto mucho los ojos y veo todo de una manera diferente…gracias a ti…

-Haru …- el futuro entrenador casi que sentía las lágrimas formarse en sus ojos, al parecer no sólo sus cuerpos podían conectarse de manera sincrónica, también sus mentes y sentimiento, agarró su mano libre – Quiero que sepas que…-fue interrumpido por un golpeteo en la puerta de la habitación.

-Chicos, traje refresco y galletas de arroz – se escuchó la voz de la señora Nanase al otro lado de la puerta. El joven de cabello negro se levantó con renuencia a abrir la puerta, ella descargó la bandeja sobre una pequeña biblioteca que estaba contra la pared - ¿Cómo va todo? – preguntó con una sonrisa impecable.

\- Bien, señora Nanase – respondió el joven Tachibana con la voz un poco temblorosa -Venía a invitar Haru a salir conmigo, con los chicos y con mi familia al festival del calamar mañana en la noche.

-Eso es fabuloso. Lástima que yo no pueda asistir también, voy a acompañar a mi esposo a su trabajo, pero volvemos al día siguiente – comentó ella con cierta desazón –Espero que el próximo año podamos ir todos juntos.

\- ¡por supuesto! – comentó Makoto con entusiasmo mientras el otro no decía una sola palabra.

\- Los dejo. Compren algún souvenir para mí.

\- Claro que sí- Luego de eso, la señora Nanase se fue dejando la puerta cerrada -¿Irás con nosotros?

\- ¿Era en serio? – preguntó llanamente

\- Sí, es mañana. Hasta donde sé habrá juegos artificiales. Todos vamos a utilizar Yukata, tú deberías usar el tuyo – El humor del joven de ojos verdes había cambiado radicalmente.

-No, gracias.

-¡Haruuuu! – Makoto lo agarró del brazo y comenzó a sacudirlo – es una oportunidad única. Vamos, vamos, vamos¿Sí? – él grandulón puso su mejor rostro de cachorrito bajo la lluvia, cosa que el otro no pudo resistir.

\- Si me siento incómodo, volveré de inmediato a casa ¿De acuerdo?

\- OK!

…

Muchas excusas y murmuraciones después, Makoto había logrado que Haruka llevara un yukata azul oscuro. El rostro del nadador denotaba fastidio, le gustaría llevar su traje de baño debajo de esta ropa amplia y aireada, en cambio solo llevaba sus bóxer. Bajaron las escaleras del hogar Tachibana donde los esperaba la familia además de Gou, Nagisa y Rei. Mientras caminaban hacia el puerto donde se llevaba a cabo el festival, Makoto no dejaba de echarle miradas a su novio, la típica ropa japonesa le daba un aire particularmente atractivo, lo cual le hacía hervir la sangre, se le tintaban de tanto en tanto las mejillas; dichas miradas no pasaban desapercibidas por el interpelado ni por alguien más…

Al apenas haber llegado al festival, los niños Tachibana agarraron a su hermano de cada mano para casi arrastrarlo a donde ellos quisiesen.

-Quiero comer banana con chocolate

\- Yo quiero calamar asado

Ambos, comenzaron a tirar de su hermano hacia direcciones diferentes.

-Esperen, esperen. Uno a la vez – comentaba el muchacho de ojos verdes sin saber qué hacer, mientras el resto reía sin control excepto Haruka que esbozaba una discreta sonrisa.

-Iremos a lugar más cercano donde están las bananas y luego por el calamar. ¿OK?

\- ¡Si! – corearon los gemelos sonriendo.

\- ¡Yo quiero limonada! – gritó Nagisa repentinamente – ¡Ven, Haru! – se lo llevó sin darle tiempo si quiera de reaccionar. Cuando ya estaban lo bastante lejos de los otros, el rubio comenzó a hablar en voz baja.

-Haru-chan, necesito ayuda de inmediato. – hizo una cara súplica – Rei-chan, no quiere tener intimidad conmigo – miró al piso como si quisiera llorar e infló sus cachetes- Lo he intentado absolutamente todo, he intentado ser seductor e incluso cambié mi traje de baño por uno más revelador –le guiñó el ojo – Pero me dice que "hacerlo", no sería hermoso. No entiendo a ese tonto cuatro ojos. No sé qué hacer. – Haruka se le quedó viendo unos momentos mientras trataba de procesar la información

\- ¿Y por qué acudes a mí?

\- Porque obviamente tú y Mako-chan están muuuy involucrados y saben más. – se rio – Ayúdame, por favor.

\- No deberías presionarlo, cada uno va a su ritmo, Nagisa. – le comentó mientras el otro compraba 4 limonadas - ¿No has pensado que tal vez sienta algo de ansiedad? – murmuró – Involucrarse en ello es complicado. Implica ser completamente vulnerable frente a otra persona, en todos los sentidos – pausó – A mí me pasó y Makoto supo esperarme. – confesó algo apenado recibiendo 2 limonadas.

\- Pero…pero…pero…

-Además, llevan sólo 2 meses saliendo, yo también dudaría.

\- Pero…- el rubio miró al piso – Quiero mostrarle a Rei cuanto lo deseo, no puedo aguantarlo un minuto más.

\- ¿Te has sentado a hablar con él sobre eso?

-No…

\- Puede que cambie de opinión si le hablas.

\- Haru-chan es un genio. – sonrió apretando los ojos con alegría. - ¿Te puedo pedir más consejos en el futuro?

\- A Makoto se le da mejor.

\- Pero tú también eres bueno en eso. – llegaron al lugar donde estaban los padres de Makoto, Rei y Gou esperándolos, el futuro entrenador aún no regresaba.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo van a quedarse? – preguntó el señor Tachibana mientras sostenía una manzana acaramelada que acababa de comprar, se dirigía a Haruka.

\- Nos vamos en 3 días. Tengo que retomar las rutinas de entrenamiento y tenemos que matricularnos para el siguiente semestre. -le dio un sorbo a su limonada

-Quisiera que nos pudieran acompañar más tiempo, tenerlos en casa ha sido un verdadero placer – esta vez habló la señora Tachibana mientras su hijo regresaba.

\- ¿A dónde vamos ahora? – preguntó Makoto con una cálida sonrisa mientras su novio le entregaba la limonada.

\- ¡Quiero ver los peces!

\- Sí, los peces – gritó Ren corriendo hacia el pequeño estanque artificial, parecía que los chicos eran quienes iban a dirigir que hacer esa noche.

Caminaban sin prisa mientras la brisa del mar les pegaba en el rostro, Haruka anhelaba poder tomar al joven de ojos verdes de la mano, pero obviamente no podía hacerlo, le hubiera encantado poder demostrarle cuanto afecto sentía por él, pero las circunstancias no eran las adecuadas. Llegaron al pequeño estanque y los chicos comenzaron a pasar las manos por encima del agua. Un pequeño sonido salió de la garganta de Makoto y el muchacho de ojos azules lo miró de reojo, había algo triste en su mirada, seguramente recordaba aquella vez juntos en el festival donde el viejo pescador le regaló dos peces que a los pocos días fallecieron, a lo mejor recordaba la pequeña tumba del jardín trasero. Se puso frente a él arrugando el entrecejo.

\- ¿Makoto, estás bien?

\- Claro que sí, Haru-chan. – Le esbozó una sonrisa un tanto falsa mientras detrás de él un par de niños peleaban por una máscara, uno de ellos empujó al otro, estrellándose contra las piernas de Makoto, aquello hizo que la limonada le cayera a Haruka encima. – ¡Ay no! ¡Lo siento mucho Haru…!

-No importa – comentó con la voz teñida de fastidio mientras se miraba el Yukata manchado.

\- Deberías irte a cambiar. – La señora Tachibana le entregó unas cuantas servilletas

\- Es cierto – apostilló Gou – se te podría pegar algún bicho.

\- El horror – comentó Rei con repulsión, les tenía asco y pavor.

\- ¿Te acompaño a tu casa? – el rostro sonriente del futuro entrenador de nado era una invitación que nadie podría dejar pasar, el joven de ojos azules solo asintió.

El camino hasta la casa de los Nanase fue silencioso, las calles estaban vacías, todos estaban en el festival como cada año. Sólo cuando estaban llegando al hogar Makoto comenzó a hablar.

-Todo esto es mi culpa, fui yo quien te invitó al festival después de todo…

-Makoto – Haruka le dedicó una mirada que le invitaba a dejar de culparse por una nimiedad, no era culpa de nadie, el otro le entendió perfectamente. – Vamos adentro.

Subieron al cuarto para buscar ropa, Makoto se recostó en la cama con el yukata semiabierto mientras Haruka se desvestía, la vista de aquella piel al descubierto era casi un espectáculo que ponía el corazón del nadador a mil.

-Haru…- pronunció el nombre con excesiva melosidad, el otro lo volteó a ver - ¿Realmente quieres volver al festival?

\- No.

\- Lo supuse – sonrió hasta el punto que sus ojos formaban unas medias lunas – No estabas muy entusiasmado desde el principio de todas formas – le estiró la mano como una invitación a que viniera a su lado, lo cual hizo al sentarse en el borde de su propia cama.

\- Pero tú si.

\- Pero se supone que debemos compartir por igual y no será el primero ni el último festival del calamar al que asistimos.

Se quedaron en silencio algunos momentos para luego mirarse a los ojos y comenzar a besarse sin restricción alguna. El chico de ojos verdes situó a su novio encima suyo, lo quería tener tan cerca como fuese posible mientras lo besaba y acariciaba. El otro respondía con agrado, se le erizaba la piel y se le calentaban las palmas de las manos, las mejillas entre otras cosas. Sabían que iban a llegar al siguiente nivel, se separó un poco del amor de su vida y lo miró con algo de inseguridad.

-Haru, tranquilo, voy a enviarle un mensaje a mis padres avisándoles que no te sientes bien y que no volveremos, todo está bajo control – sacó el móvil del bolsillo del Yukata – Mira- comenzó a textear mientras el otro se retiraba de él un poco más.

\- No es eso, aún no…me siento listo para intentarlo otra vez – pausó y comenzó a frotarse las manos con indecisión mientras el otro terminaba de mandar el mensaje a su padre.

\- ¿Es eso? – le frotó los brazos para reconfortarlo – si no deseas nada de ello por el momento, podemos simplemente recostarnos a dormir o ver una película en la tv como hacemos en casa. No quiero que te sientas obligado a nada.

\- No me siento obligado.

-¿Qué quieres hacer, Haru-chan?

\- Recostarme… a dormir contigo.

Makoto hizo espacio para el muchacho de cabello negro, quien se recostó a su lado. Lo rodeó con sus brazos, le besó entre el cabello unas cuantas veces mientras los minutos pasaban y él correspondía algunos de los besos, besaba sus mejillas para que luego una incipiente sonrisa se apoderara de su casi impasible rostro. Nadie más había logrado que el lado cariñoso de Haruka se manifestara excepto por _él_ , aquel alto y fornido hombre que había estado a su lado casi desde el inicio de su vida. Sentía que no había vivido tantas experiencias con alguien que no fuese Makoto, y casi podía asegurar que cada vez que había hecho algo por primera vez, Makoto había estado allí con él para apoyarlo, nadie podría conocerlo mejor.

-Aguarda – dijo el muchacho de ojos verdes antes de levantarse para apagar la luz, en el momento en que volvía al lugar en la cama donde se encontraba antes, destellos luminosos comenzaron a reflejarse en su rostro, eran los fuegos artificiales del festival que podían verse a través de la venta. – Haru, ven aquí.

-Ahora qué…-se quedó sin habla al ir a la ventana, la forma en como el cielo se iluminaba era algo para admirar, admirar en silencio. Se quedaron allí mirando por la ventana, Makoto volvió a rodear a Haruka con sus brazos aprovechando su diferencia de estatura para poder mirar los juegos artificiales por encima de su cabeza. Cuando el espectáculo acabó, se quedaron inmóviles por algunos segundos.

-Vamos a dormir, Haru-chan.

* * *

La idea original de este capítulo iba a ser algo totalmente diferente pero la cambié a último minuto, quería algo mas romantico, no sé si lo logré jajaa

 **Agradezco la lectura y cualquier comentario que quieran dejar...saludos ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

_Los personajes no me pertenecen..._

* * *

El sol entraba por la ventana mientras el par de nadadores aún estaban dormidos y abrazados sobre la cama de Haruka, el más alto de ellos abrazaba al otro, apretándolo contra su cuerpo de forma instintiva en su sueño.

-¡Haruka!- se escuchó la voz femenina a lo lejos - ¡Haruka! – al ver que su hijo no bajaba la señora Nanase decidió pasar el cuarto de su hijo - ¿Haruka? -golpeteó un par de veces en la puerta sin recibir respuesta, los jóvenes en el interior del cuarto estaban profundamente dormidos. Al notar que la puerta no parecía tener seguro, giró la perilla para luego quedarse congelada por unos segundos – ¡Haruka! ¿Qué significa esto? – gritó la mujer despertando a los dos nadadores.

Haruka un poco desorientado se salió del abrazo de su novio y se sentó en la cama, no muy consciente de lo que ocurría en ese momento, en cambio el joven de ojos verdes estaba en sus 5 sentidos y comenzó a buscar su yukata y a ponérselo tan rápido como pudo. _¡Esto no puede estar pasando!_

¡Haruka respóndeme!

\- ¿De qué hablas, mamá? – se frotó el rostro con pereza y ladeó un poco la cabeza. - ¿por qué tanto escándalo?

\- ¿Haruka? – a la mujer le temblaban las manos, francamente estaba perdiendo la cordura y la paciencia – Te pregunté que significa esto. – señaló de manera acusante a Makoto que estaba rojo como un tomate y temblaba como una gelatina.

\- Señora Nanase…

\- Makoto es mi novio – lo dijo con una tranquilidad casi exasperante.

¿Perdón? -su voz estaba teñida de incredulidad – Estás loco, Haruka.

-Haru-chan…

-Nanase Haruka, tu padre se va a enterar, no creas que no se va a enterar. – se giró para ir a buscar a su esposo, pero volvió a encarar los muchachos – Tus padres también se van a enterar – señaló a Makoto – y vete a tu casa, no quiero verte aquí. ¡Largo!

-Pero…

\- ¡Largo de aquí!

Makoto buscó sus sandalias, las tomó y salió escaleras abajo con el corazón desbocado. Esta nueva situación le asustaba demasiado, jamás había querido que ocurriera algo similar pero un desliz lo había puesto todo de cabeza. Entró a su casa con el mayor sigilo posible y se encerró en su cuarto, suerte para él nadie parecía haber notado su presencia. De inmediato tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de su novio.

-Hola.

\- Haruka ¿en que estabas pensando? Decirle eso a tu mamá, mira la que se ha formado ahora. -los nervios en la voz de Makoto eran notables, trataba de no alzar la voz.

\- ¿Qué se suponía que iba a inventar? Creo que era muy obvio lo que estaba pasando. Estábamos en ropa interior y me estabas abrazando…- hubo pausa larga.

-¡Makoto! – se oyó la voz de la señora Tachibana a lo lejos.

\- Creo que tu mamá acaba de llamar a la mía.

\- Ve con ella. Hablaremos luego.

Dos horas después, la familia Nanase estaba sentada en la mesa de su casa, la señora Tachibana con una sonrisa de disculpa estaba sentada frente a ellos con su hijo al lado, esperaba a su esposo con impaciencia. Makoto no había sabido explicarle que era lo que había ocurrido, pero le aseguraba que no había nada de que preocuparse, que todo había sido un malentendido y Haruka había hablado sin pensar, su madre no estaba muy convencida, pero le daba el beneficio de la duda. Cuando al fin llegó el señor Tachibana, éste se sentó al lado de su hijo mientras un pesado silencio se instaló en el lugar.

Haruka, explícanos una vez más lo que me has dicho hace un rato – vociferó la señora Nanasa con expresión seria.

No necesita explicación.

Nanase Haruka, explícanos ahora. – su voz era un poco intimidante haciendo aún más pesada la atmosfera.

Makoto es mi novio. No hay nada que explicar. – se cruzó de brazos al cerrar los ojos con disgusto, no tenía que estar dándole explicaciones a nadie sobre su vida y sus decisiones. Las reacciones por partes de todos no se hicieron esperar.

-Makoto, hijo ¿Eso es verdad? – le preguntó el señor Tachibana al joven de ojos verdes quien escondía el rostro en la mesa mientras su madre le frotaba la espalda en un intento de hacer que se relajara un poco, a ella no le importaba nada de eso, amaba a su hijo tal como fuere.

\- No hay que alarmarse, estoy más que seguro que es sólo una etapa. Aún están terminando de madurar, se les pasará- comentó el señor Nanase muy seguro de sí mismo pues prefería creer que era eso y no que en realidad estaban juntos.

\- No es una etapa, papá – estaba molesto como muy pocas veces lo habían visto enojarse – Amo a Makoto y no voy a dejar que nadie piense que es una mentira y no necesito aprobación de nadie, ya soy mayor. – apretó los puños a lado y lado de su cuerpo – No voy a permitir que nadie se interponga entre nosotros.

\- Haru-chan. – Makoto lo miró con una enorme sonrisa, los ojos se le anegaban de lágrimas de felicidad.

\- No importa si son amigos, novios o lo que sea, yo los apoyo – la madre de Makoto sonrió mientras le tomaba de la mano a su hijo – Sabes que te amo y nada va a cambiar a eso. – Su hijo le sonrió desbordando lágrimas y ella buscó la mirada de su esposo. - ¿Cariño?

\- Supongo…que era de esperarse – suspiró soltando el aire que había estado reteniendo desde hacía un buen rato – digamos que sabía que algo no andaba del todo como debería…presentía que Makoto ocultaba algo. – se quitó los lentes – Me tomará tiempo asimilarlo, pero estoy contigo hijo. – el muchacho de ojos verdes abrazó a su padre sin poder hablar, lo aceptaban como era y eso lo hacía inmensamente dichoso, también parecía que aceptaban a Haruka como su pareja y para él eso era suficiente para ser feliz. Por el otro lado, la familia de Haruka…

\- Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo con nada de esto – la madre de Haruka se cruzó de brazos – No es que no aprecie a mi hijo o a Makoto, pero …simplemente no puedo aceptarlo.

-Yo no sé que pensar – explicó el padre de Haruka frotándose la frente – tengo pensarlo mejor, por el momento no sé si tengo siquiera una opinión frente a esto.

\- En realidad no me importa, no importa si tienen una opinión o no – respondió cortante el nadador de ojos azules.

\- Haru…-le llamó el futuro entrenador de nado y su mirada le rogaba que fuera más suave con sus padres.

\- Haruka hijo, danos tiempo para asimilar y pensar en todo esto. No es tan simple – comentó el señor Nanase con mucha calma – El mundo cambia muy rápido y a los viejos no es difícil adaptarnos.

-Creo que por el momento es mejor volver a casa – comentó la señora Tachibana con una sonrisa tranquilizadora – Hay que dejar que las cosas se enfríen y que cada familia pueda resolver por aparte todo el asunto.

\- Estoy de acuerdo -replicó la otra mujer con bastante cansancio, la situación la tenía al límite.

Los Tachibana salieron con destino hacia su casa en silencio, cuando llegaron a casa los gemelos esperaban ansiosos por saber que había ocurrido, ellos eran bastante suspicaces y notaban que algo andaba fuera de lugar.

¿Te peleaste con Haru,onii-chan? – preguntó Ren

No puede ser, pero si onii-chan es el mejor amigo de Haru-chan. – complementó Ran y los 3 adultos se miraron entre sí mientras la pregunta principal les rondaba en la cabeza. _¿Está bien decirles?_

Estoy segura de que entenderán, los niños no tienen prejuicios y están acostumbrados a verlos juntos. Esto no cambia nada- dijo la madre del hogar con dulzura.

Makoto sentó a cada chico en una de sus piernas, les explicó que él y Haruka ya no eran sólo amigos, que estaban juntos, juntos como lo estaría un novio y una novia, que se querían mucho más allá de una amistad. Ambos se tardaron algunos momentos en comprender que ocurría pero finalmente sonrieron y lo tomaron como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, toda la vida los habían visto juntos y Haru era como un hermano para ellos, que estuviera con su hermano mayor no cambiaba nada tal y como había dicho su madre.

-Makoto, ¿tienes un momento?

\- Claro, papá.

\- Vamos a caminar un rato – Ambos salieron sin rumbo fijo a caminar por las calles, con las manos en los bolsillos sin atisbos de comenzar una conversación, se sentaron en la playa bajo una gran carpa instalada el día anterior para el festival del calamar.

\- Entonces…- comenzó el padre de Makoto…- ¿lo amas en realidad?

\- Más de lo que cualquiera puede imaginarse – Makoto dibujaba patrones en la arena con su dedo índice evitando la mirada de su padre quien suspiró y soltó una suave risa llamando la atención de Makoto - ¿Qué? – la risa se hizo poco más fuerte - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hay de gracioso en ello?

-Nada en realidad- el señor Tachibana recuperó el aliento – Es sólo que no sé cómo puedo admitirlo, pero… tú mamá y yo teníamos una apuesta sobre ustedes dos – el muchacho de ojos verdes lo miró con incredulidad – Tú mamá ganó y yo presentía que ella iba a ganar.

\- ¡¿Papá?!

\- Si terminarían juntos o no, nada grave. Es algo que siempre intuíamos…dos personas no pueden estar juntas tanto tiempo sin desarrollar sentimientos muy fuertes. – entrelazó sus manos reforzando lo que había dicho- Sí, a veces se puede desarrollar amistad profunda, pero ¿leerse la mente el uno al otro? Eso está fuera de cualquier liga – sonrió – Ya no te tendré que mortificar con los interrogatorios sobre chicas ¿eh? – le guiñó el ojo y miró al horizonte donde el mar se unía con el cielo - ¿Cuánto tiempo lo has ocultado?¿ O…?

\- Llevamos 4 meses saliendo juntos, pero yo me di cuenta de que bueno…tenía sentimientos…por él desde hace ya un buen rato – pausó y empezó a hacer hoyitos en la arena – Todo ha sido muy natural, casi como respirar.

\- Claramente son el uno para el otro – Makoto miró a su padre sorprendido y luego esbozó una sonrisa - ¿Están…muy involucrados? Ya sabes…

\- ¿Huh?

\- ¿Se están protegiendo?

\- ¡¿Papá?! – se le subieron todos los colores al rostro.

\- Yo sólo pregunto porque me preocupo, no por ser chismoso – se rio con nerviosismo – Tampoco es fácil aceptarlo todo de un momento a otro, pero yo te apoyo, hijo.

\- Gracias – comentó en voz baja y continuó jugando con la arena mientras un silencio incómodo se apoderaba del lugar, solo se escuchaban las gaviotas y las olas del mar. El joven volvió a interrumpir el silencio – Sí, estamos muy…involucrados. – murmuró mirando a cualquier lado menos a su padre – Haru es mi mundo, todo lo que hago lo involucra a él y no me imagino el no estar a su lado y tampoco quiero pensar en ello. – Su padre le pasó el brazo por los hombros en un abrazo paternal.

\- Definitivamente estás enamorado – el señor Tachibana se rio con humor haciendo que su hijo esbozara una gran sonrisa. – ¿Vamos por helado? Yo invito.

* * *

Se acerca el final de este mini fanfic...

 **Agradezco su lectura, pueden dejarme reviews, dudas, comentarios, críticas...etc...muchas gracias de nuevo.**


	8. Chapter 8

Tenía un bloqueo mental horrible y hoy cuando iba en el bus...pufff... llegó la inspiración jajaja

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen...**_

* * *

Ha llegado el verano de nuevo, las chicharras cantan, el calor sofoca y el viento sopla caliente desde todas direcciones. Han pasado muchas cosas desde que visitaron el pequeño pueblo costero el año pasado.

Haruka nunca pudo reconciliar su relación con sus padres luego de que se supiera quien era su pareja, lo intentó en varias ocasiones por petición de Makoto pero ninguna de las partes quiso ceder. Haruka aún siente amor por sus padres, pero le duele que no puedan aceptarlo como es ni acepten su amor por la persona a la cual le ha entregado su corazón.

Makoto está descansando la cabeza en su hombro, está dormido, su rostro sereno hace que en los labios del joven Nanase se dibuje una leve sonrisa; su novio está cansando, el viaje desde Tokyo a Iwatobi siempre deja exhausto a cualquiera, aunque ya están por llegar pues reconoce las zonas rurales a la perfección. Repentinamente el muchacho Tachibana se remueve y abre los ojos con pereza, se los frota y sonríe.

\- Haru-chan – murmura con alegría

\- Deja el chan – le responde con una sonrisa oculta en la voz.

 _Haruka ha cambiado_ , _sonríe más,_ pensó Makoto al agarrarle de la mano sin ningún tipo de cohibición. El vivir juntos no ha sido fácil, ha sacado lo peor y lo mejor de ambos. Aunque también los ha cambiado sin dejar a un lado la esencia de cada uno.

Haruka es más expresivo, no habla mucho, pero puede mostrar un nuevo rango de emociones que no sabía que estaban ocultas en su interior. Se mantiene extremadamente introvertido al estar por fuera de casa, pero al estar a solas con su novio es como si un switch se activara, lo cual es mucho más evidente en la intimidad. Ahora saben diferenciar que le agrada al otro, como acariciar, como tocar, como hablar, como besar, como dar placer en todas las formas posibles; la intimidad se ha vuelto el medio conexión más fuerte que existe entre ambos, va mucho más allá de la carne, el habla o el ser, ninguno de los dos podría explicarlo a cabalidad.

Con respecto a las tareas domésticas, Makoto no sabe cocinar, Makoto puede limpiar el baño pero no doblar la ropa, puede cargar cosas pesadas pero no puede sacudir el polvo sin hacer un lío, también puede barrer, pero Haruka puede hacerlo todo a la perfección, no le cuesta el más mínimo esfuerzo, Makoto lo envidia por eso, igualmente envidia su forma de nadar y secretamente envidia su éxito como nadador pero sabe que lo suyo es enseñar no competir. Haruka nació para opacar a cualquiera que nade a su lado, para ganar medallas y destacarse. Todavía le pesa el recuerdo agridulce de su primera confrontación aquella noche en el festival en el que Haruka le gritó por querer ayudarle a encontrar un camino, pero no si no hubiese sido por ello, Haruka andaría sin rumbo desperdiciando su talento, claro, Rin también tuvo su parte en ello.

\- ¿Has sabido algo de Rin?

\- Me escribió el mes pasado – respondió el muchacho de ojos azules – Está como opcionado para entrar a la clasificatoria de las olimpiadas.

\- No podría esperarse menos de él. – Makoto apretó un poco la mano masculina que sostenía la suya – quiero volver a verlo, pero no creo que vuelva a Japón pronto y un viaje a Australia no está dentro de nuestro presupuesto.

\- Podemos ahorrar.

\- O tomar otro trabajo de medio tiempo.

\- No, gracias – comentó con seriedad Haruka. Pasaron algunos momentos mientras el paisaje se hacía menos rural y sabían que en unos minutos llegarían a la terminal de trenes. - ¿Vamos a quedarnos en tu casa esta vez?

\- Sí, ambos. Mamá dijo que estaba encantada de recibirnos.

\- ¿Y consiente que nos quedemos en el mismo cuarto?

\- Sí, obviamente…¿Qué hay de malo con eso?

\- Nada – responde Haruka llanamente. Mientras el tren se detiene – Nagisa y Rei también planearon venir ¿no es así?

\- Llegan mañana, Rei debía pedir permiso en el laboratorio donde es asistente.

\- ¿Aún siguen con los planes de …boda?

\- Nagisa insiste, pero va a ser en Tokyo obviamente, es solo certificado de unión civil…- pausó Makoto al comenzar a tomar sus maletas – A sus padres les va a dar un ataque cuando les digan. – el chico de ojos verdes se rio achicando los ojos – dice que quiere un traje con faldita. Aún me cuestiono que pasa por su mente.

\- Nunca lo sabremos…- contesta el otro mientras se bajan del tren – Ni Rei lo sabe – Makoto ríe mientras comienzan a caminar con las maletas hacía la casa Tachibana.

Caminan en la puesta de sol por las calles de su pueblo natal, varias personas los saludan sonriendo; se acercan cada vez más a su destino de llegada y Haruka no puede evitar preguntarse que hubiera pasado con su vida si no hubiera aceptado los sentimientos de Makoto, si no hubiera aceptado todo el amor que albergaba aquel hombre que caminaba su lado con hombros cuadrados y rostro sonriente. Estaría perdido, no sabría que hacer con su vida ni consigo mismo, se habría perdido todo lo maravillo que la vida en pareja tenía para ofrecerle. No podía imaginarse en una relación con nadie más, no podía amar a nadie más. El hilo del destino siempre los había unido desde su infancia y por suerte parecía que nunca iba a romperse.

Llegaron a la calle donde comenzaban las conocidas escaleras de su niñez, por las que corrían cada mañana para llegar a la escuela, por las que subían fatigados cada tarde luego de las prácticas de natación, en donde Makoto saludaba cada mañana al gatito blanco y juguetón. Los solos escalones eran ya un mar de recuerdos preciosos. Haruka echó andar escaleras arriba, pero Makoto se quedó plantado en el mismo lugar, el joven de pelo negro se extrañó y volteó a mirarlo, su mirada le preguntaba por su impredecible acción a lo que el otro simplemente sonrió, se le acercó y le estiró la mano. Haruka se quedó viendo aquella mano por algunos momentos sin entender muy bien, miró el rostro de su novio en busca de respuestas.

\- Vamos, tómala. ¿Qué esperas?

Tardó sólo un segundo en reaccionar, la apretó fuerte, la apretó como si de ello dependiera su vida, involuntariamente una sonrisa discreta se formó en su rostro. Subían los escalones sin prisa, al calor del verano apacible y el viento salobre del mar con el atardecer a sus espaldas. Caminaban juntos, uno al lado del otro tal y como iban caminar a desde ahora y para siempre.

* * *

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer._**


End file.
